


Bbh calls you a muffin and comforts you uwu

by Andro_typing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bbh is supportive as fuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Idk how to tag this aaaaaa, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Self-Insert, This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, Trans MCYT, Wholesome, could be romantic ig if you want I won’t judge, platonic, that’s optional I wrote it so you can project pretty much any problems, this is just a self indulgent unrealistic fantasy lol, trans mcyt tag needs more love, trans reader - Freeform, venting, wholesome mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro_typing/pseuds/Andro_typing
Summary: It seems like a dream but somehow you slid into your comfort streamers dms for business reasons.After a bad day you end up getting in a discord call with him
Relationships: Darryl noveschosch & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bbh calls you a muffin and comforts you uwu

It had been an exciting few weeks to say the least... one day you woke up to see your fanart had been liked and retweeted by the popular youtuber and a message in your inbox. One thing lead to another and after hours of back and forth gushing over adorable merch ideas the sketches had turned into finalised art. It was incredibly honouring that you could finally give something back to the one person that had helped you over the past few horrible years of your life but this strictly business relationship left something to be desired... still you shook it off. How where you deserving of friendship with this guy? Your only redeeming trait is your art, and this extremely busy man probably had no time to talk to a mess like yourself.

It had been a while now and the merch had finally dropped! And the support was overwhelming! It was selling better/just as good as all his other merch and you were making quite a bit from your share reviving your previously sad looking savings account. All this attention got you high in a way. You gained a bounce in your step and started caring for yourself a little more. It was a weird and foreign feeling, especially when that smile crept across your face and an uncontrollable laugh left your lips. The world looked more colourful than before. So of course when all this glowing happiness was torn away in a few moments the crash was more painful than ever. 

Chocking on tears, you retreated into your bed but the thoughts wouldn’t stop chanting in your head. The only idea that silenced all the horrible ones was what he would say. The idea of him comforting you wouldn’t go away so finally you gave in guiltily and turned on your computer. At this point you didn’t care if it was attention seeking. As the computer started you opened Discord on your phone and took a deep breath as you sent the message.

y/n: hey... are you busy?

...you waited patiently for a reply... was this a bad time? You realised the time was nearly when he would go to bed but-

Bad: yea what’s up?

Oh... he replied.

Y/n: I wanted to ask if you would be up to voice call. But I realised it’s probably getting late for you so you don’t have to. I was just feeling a little down...

Bad: oh of course! If you need someone to talk to I’m always here!

Your heart raced. He was actually willing to talk to you! You hopped on your computer excitedly. The emotions of dread from your irl problems and the butterflies of excitement were causing your stomach to swirl but you brushed it off, turning on your mic and clicking the call button.

“Hello?”

“Hey” your voice wobbled and cracked as it was sore from crying 

“Oh my goodness are you ok y/n?”

“N-not really heh” you stuttered out “sorry I’m probably wasting your time”

“Hey I know we’ve never talked before but you can tell me whatever you want ok. I know you’re a good muffin, whatever your going through is undeserved and I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

You couldn’t help but smile through your tears when you heard that, not to mention the unexplainably endearing use of the word ‘muffin’. He was even more softer and kinder than he was in his videos, it felt more personal and touching than you had ever imagined it would.

“This isn’t really a great first impression huh?” You let out a wobbly nervous laugh “are you sure you don’t mind me venting to you?”

“Trust me I can handle it! I’m used to all my friends venting to me. Even skeppy does from time to time! We can do first impressions later when you’ve calmed down ok? Now talk to me, what’s on your mind?”

And so you let it all out, maybe a bit more than you would’ve if you were in a better state. But bad comforted you throughout, assuring you that your problems are normal and that you are worthy and loved. He listened well even as you sobbed through your words, humming in agreement. You explained your family problems and personal problems. It felt good to let it all out even if the problems where unsolvable just having someone to talk to really helped.

“I know you don’t want me to feel bad but I really do wish I could do more to help! That sounds terrible!”

“Trust me bad your doing so much just by listening to me. Sure my problems may still be unsolved and I still may feel a lil guilty and unworthy later. But those feelings may never go away. I can’t begin to explain how much you being here means to me!”

“Ok I’ll try not to worry so much if that makes you less guilty. But you shouldn’t feel guilty at all ok! Everyone needs to let it all out sometimes and I want you to know that you are loved and accepted for who you are. And like I said even skeppy vents to me occasionally. And he’s the toughest most emotionally unavailable guy I know” he said chuckling.

You joined in “I can’t even imagine what he’d vent about”

“Well a bit about his family but mostly he’s scared abou- AH wait I just realised I can’t tell you that one!” He spluttered hurriedly. 

You both laughed it off. Even though he didn’t say it you had a pretty good idea, your suspicions about him where correct! Well probably... It wasn’t your place to assume. But you couldn’t help feeling supportive regardless.

“Well whatever it is he’s scared about I hope he knows I support him still no matter what!” You replied knowingly

“I’ll let him know that... well I already do every day.”

“Awwwwwww your such a good friend! I wish I had a friend like you!”

“You do!”

“Wuh?” It took a while to process but you finally realised what you’d said “Wait really?”

“Yes of course I’m your friend you silly muffin! Do you not consider me a friend?” He whined a lil on that last part

He actually sounded concerned in that last question. You couldn’t believe he was actually that bothered about you being his friend!

“I mean of course I do! I just didn’t expect you to be so open to new friends since you have so many”

“Well I’m ‘friends’ with a lot of people for business reasons but considering this call has lasted 2 hours and we’ve spoke no business at all I’d say we’re definitely more than business partners!”

Your heart melted and you couldn’t help think of him as nothing less than friend. despite years of being a fan that didn’t make it feel weird for either of you. Your heart was filled with pure wholesomeness and your body was warm and happy as you curled up under your duvet that night. You slept the best you had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make another chapter uwu


End file.
